Hiei and Mom
by Yu Yu Hakusho Lover
Summary: Hiei finds his mom, but in someone's else's body. Then, he tells Yukina in the later chapter that they are brother and sister. [Warning: Old, and it sucks.]
1. Finding the truth

This story is a real sad one, in the later chapters. This all happened right after the dark tournament, so you know. And, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never have, will tomorrow. I rock!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" said the mysterious woman flying on an oar (if you watch yyh, you should know who!!!!) "Yes, I have to see him again." said the other woman. "Ok, you can stay in the body for only half a day because the soul being away from a body for much longer would mean certain death." said the woman on the oar. "I understand" replied the other.  
  
**** Back down on Earth ****  
  
"Man, those Toguru brothers were hard to defeat (if they didn't defeat them, and are still alive, my bad. I haven't seen all the episodes yet!!! Only up to the beginning of the dark tournament.)" said Kurama. "Yeah" agreed Kuwabara. "So, where is Hiei, Kurama?" asked Yusuke. "How am I supposed to know? I mean, I'm not his mother or lover or anything" replied Kurama who had been stressed out all day from exams. "Calm down Kurama. Exams aren't anything" said Kuwabara. "Yeah, don't worry." replied Yusuke, but he knew that the exams weren't the only thing that was stressing him out. "Whatever, I need to go" said Kurama as he was leaving. "Wait, Kurama, can I speak with you in the hall?" asked Yusuke. "Why?" "Because I know something is wrong. What is it?" "NOTHING" screamed Kurama, even Kuwabara heard who was in his bedroom across the house. "Fine then." replied Yusuke, knowing that he wasn't being told everything, which he was used to. Then Kurama left.  
  
'What's up with Hiei. He hasn't been himself lately, neither has Botan or Keonma.' thought Kurama to himself as he walked home. 'As I think about it, I haven't been myself either. Maybe I should go home and rest.'   
  
**** Later, When Kurama Was Taking A Nap****  
  
"Are you ready? You have to be out by 10 pm" said the woman on the oar "Yes. I am." with that, the mysterious woman entered the boy's body, and he/she (even though there is a woman in Kurama's body, I will call him a him, cause, he still is a he) woke up. He looked at the clock, and it read 10 am. 'I have to find him. I wonder where he can be.' He thought to himself as he got up and left his house. He then saw Botan in the sky and saw she was looking west. He decided to go to where she was looking.   
  
~~Elsewhere~~  
  
"Man, I can sense someone, but it is like they are a million feet awa…" said Hiei as he abruptly stopped talking to himself, as soon as he saw Kurama coming. "Oh, I though you were someone else" said Hiei as he was looking down from his perch in the tree. "H… H… *says in a shaky voice* Hiei? Is that really you?" asked Kurama/whoever. "What the hell? Why are you surprised it's me. And why couldn't I sense you?" asked Hiei starting to get a little worried. "My son?" asked Kurama. "What the hell? Ok, now I am worried… go to a physiologist, I think you need it. Because you know the best that I have no mother anymore. I already went back and checked." said a very mad Hiei, that started to get ready to leave. "Wait. Hiei, I have missed you so much. Do you still have the tear gem that Rui gave you right before you were thro… thr… throw… well, *starts to cry* I know you don't believe me, so I will just leave, good bye Hi…" said the Kurama/whoever. "M… Mo… Mommy?" 


	2. Crying

This story is a real sad one, in the later chapters. This all happened right after the dark tournament, so you know. And, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never have, will tomorrow. I rock!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
"Hiei, I have missed you so much. Do you still have the tear gem that Rui gave you right before you were thro… thr… throw… well, *starts to cry* I know you don't believe me, so I will just leave, good bye Hi…" said the Kurama/whoever. "M… Mo… Mommy?"   
  
"You… You believe me?" Hina (Hiei's mother) said *now crying more*  
  
"Mother, I have missed you so much, but how?" *embrace in a hug, and Hiei, yes, Hiei, starts to CRY!!!!! AHHH wait, now we can get tear gems, cause, well, nvm, back to the story*  
  
"It's a very long story and I can only stay here until 10 pm, its already noon…" said Hina "… but it started out when I was watching you and Botan came and talked to me, introduced herself, and said what you have done. I am so proud of my little boy. And I asked her if there was anyway of I could see you again… but she said no." Hiei was paying so much attention, he looked like a robot that was made to pay attention… Hina continued "Then, about three weeks later, Botan came back, with news from Koenma, and told me I could possess the soul of someone's body, but they have to be close to you. And since your closest friend is Kurama, and he has the most energy, so, it was either him, or the boy named Yusuke, but I could stay in Kurama longer. And, so, here I am… But, do you know where your sister is… Yukina? I have wanted to see her for so long."   
  
*Hiei then broke down and cried even harder* "She is with Genkia. But, she doesn't know I am her brother. I know if she knew, she would hate me. I am not worthy of her." Hiei said  
  
*Hina took his face in her/Kurama's hand* "You are more then worthy of her. I know what you have done, but I still love you, more then ever now. Because I know you did that to find her, and then you stopped, and turned your life around. You are worthy of her… and I have been watching my baby girl too and it looks like she knows she is your brother… and loves you. She will accept you… Please tell her. It would make her very happy… because I don't think lying to her makes her happy." Hina said with a smile and tears.  
  
"R… Re… Really? I don't know if I can though." said Hiei  
  
"Just try, for me. Please? And if not for me, then for her. This would make her day." said Hina… looking as though she didn't want to have come here anymore.   
  
"Mother, are you ok?" asked Hiei, looking fine.  
  
"Yes, but come on, lets go." said Hina *she took Hiei's hand and pulled him up*  
  
****At Genkia's Temple****  
  
"Y… Yukina-san" said Hiei  
  
"Hello Hiei-sama. Hello Kurama-sama. You guys don't look well, do you wish to sit down? Asked Yukina, being her nice self.   
  
"We are fine" said Hiei "Yukina, will you sit down. I have important news."  
  
"You do? Oh, did you find my brother? Oh no, he's hurt isn't he?" asked Yukina, starting to cry.  
  
"No… No… he's fine" said Hiei, looking at his mother/Kurama for help.   
  
"Yukina, may me and Hiei talk alone?" asked Hina/Kurama, who was starting to tear up.   
  
"Sure" said Yukina walking away.  
  
"Hiei, you have to tell her. She should know. Do you want me to tell her? She will enjoy it more if you do" asked Hina.  
  
"No, I will. I need to tell her. But, mother, try not to cry." said Hiei as he was putting a hand on his friend's/mother's shoulder., as Yukina was walking around and looking for Genkia 'Did he say mother? But that is Kurama. And, they aren't acting like themselves. I wonder' thought Yukina.   
  
"Yukina, can you come here?" asked Hiei, who was very worried.  
  
"Okay" said Yukina, slightly scared, very confused.   
  
"Hiei has something that will be shocking, so please sit down." said Hina/Kurama.  
  
"What? You found my brother?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Well, yes, but who he is will surprise you" said Hiei, looking at the ground.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Yukina, beginning to worry.  
  
"I… It… It's…"   
  
"Please Hiei" said Hina/Kurama and Yukina at the same time.  
  
"It's… m… me" said Hiei, as he prepared to run away as he expected Yukina to start to cry and hate him.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? Please, review. I will put the next chapter up when I get 5 more reviews, so REVIEW!!!! I will drop this story if I don't get five reviews, and flames are excepted, and wanted… But good reviews are better…. ^_^ 


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: This story is a real sad one, in the later chapters. This all happened right after the dark tournament, so you know. And I own Yu Yu Hakusho, so there! *shows them a contract* See, it is my contract!  
  
Japanese Lawyers: There are three problems with that.   
One - you wrote it, BY HAND!   
Two - the person that owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not Bronco Pavlin III and they aren't 13 years old and don't go to your school!  
Three- THE FAKE CONTRACT IS ON THE BACK OF A YU YU HAKUSHO POSTER! A HIEI POSTER TO BE EXACT! I can't believe   
Ruined the poster… *starts crying* that was Hiei's best poster!  
  
Hiei and Yusuke Lover: AHHH!!! I DEFACED THE POSTER… *smacks herself twenty times* ooowwww………………… ok  
  
Real Disclaimer: I have never owned Yu Yu Hakusho, don't own it, and will tomorrow!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Japanese Lawyers: HEY!   
  
Hiei and Yusuke Lover: I didn't say anything wrong so there! And how do you know I wont own it tomorrow?? Huh huh huh?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Hiei and Yusuke Lover: See I was right, and now, the *real* story… lol  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
"You're brother is… m… me" said Hiei, as he prepared to run away as he expected Yukina to start to cry and hate him.  
  
As Hiei started to leap, then Yukina said "Hiei-san, I always hoped you were my brother, or my brother was at least like you. I am so happy!" *jumps on Hiei as he falls on his butt and hugs him to death, which is so kawaii! (1)*   
  
"Y… Yo… You are happy?" (it is my story, so everyone will stutter! Bwahahahahahaha!) said Hiei, who's trying to get up from the pressure of Yukina hugging him. He said this as black tear gems hit the floor to be next to a pile of regular from both Yukina and Hina/Kurama (her spirit went in there, so her abilities to!) 'Shit. I am fucking crying. It isn't right for me to cry. It is only a weakness. Yet, it feels so good and u can't stop.' though Hiei.  
  
"Oh I love you Hiei. I always have, always will. But why didn't you tell me right from the beginning?" asked a jumping-up-for-joy Yukina.  
  
"I didn't think you would accept me." said Hiei, giving his mother a 'I-know-you-were-right-please-don't-shove-it-in-my-face' stare that made her happy.   
  
"Why wouldn't I accept you?" asked Yukina.   
  
"Well, for many reasons. For being the famous murderer, for being a fire demon, for being the reason that out mother killed herse…" as soon as he was about ready to finish that sentences, he knew he had done domething wrong when Hina started to cry.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright?" asked Yukina, sounding like she hadn't heard anything from about ten minutes before.   
  
"I am fine." said Hina/Kurama. "But……" and there was a long silence.  
  
"What? But what?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be confusing, but here you go" said Hina as she started to explain.  
  
****Later****  
  
"Oh my god" said a crying Yukina *jumps and hugs Hina* "I heard you guys talking and Hiei, you said 'I need to tell her. But, mother, try not to cry.' Which confused me, but now I understand… somewhat." said Yukina.  
  
"I only have 6 more hours on this earth, then I have to go, so this boy can have his body back." said a crying Hina with tear gems after tear gems falling on the floor and now they had a foot tall pile of tear gems, about 99/100 of them were regular, then 1/100 was deep black.  
  
Hiei then spoke (who hadn't talked for a while, so now he will talk) and said "So, how are we going to spend the next six hours?". With that, the two girls (really one girl demon and a man human/demon with a woman's soul inside of her… but who is caring?) looked at him.  
  
"Why don't we let everyone meet our mother?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Well, would have to explain, which is gonna take awhile, so why don't you first tell us what happened, mother." said Hiei, not try to sound mean and inconsiderate, but did sound *somewhat* that way.  
  
"Well, it all started when I met your father. We had known each other for a long time, but we decided we wanted to have children. So, about 14 weeks later (2), I gave birth to you two and during then, and your father was no where in sight, so my best friend Rui helped me give birth, I cried three tears. She told no one, neither did I. Well, then she told me to lay low and keep out of major events, and when people come over, to hide you right away. Well, one day someone must have spied in one us and saw you two. They told the village elder, and then later that day, they knocked on my door. I was doing something, so it took me longer to put you away. Then, before I had you hidden, they knocked down the door, and saw you. The village elder then took you two, and looked at you Hiei, and ordered him to be thrown off the island. He looked at you, Yukina, and said you might have part fire in you, so you would be thrown off to. I begged him to let you guys live, but he then said only Yukina could because she was mainly ice maiden. But, you were then raised under someone else and I couldn't ever come and see you. This made me sad, but I knew that Yukina would live, and Hiei would live even being thrown off because he was so strong. The elder made Rui throw Hiei off, but before, she put one of my tear gems in with you. Then she gave one to Yukina later as she was growing up, and I always had mine. It was the only way I could remember you. I was so sad, that I decided to kill myself so that I could start over. Now I wish I hadn't but still. I didn't restart my life, I just had more sorrow. Oh well." said Hina as she was crying.  
  
"Well, let's go see the sites… you want to?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Sure" said Hina.  
  
"Okay" said Hiei.  
  
****Later, After Lots Of Site Seeing****  
  
"Do I have to tell her now?" asked Botan.  
  
"Well yes, unless you want to throw this job and Kurama's life out the window, and be in deep shit." said Koenma, getting annoyed. "NOW GO!!!"  
  
"Fine!" yelled Botan on her way out.  
  
"I am to old for this" Koenma says to himself.  
  
****Back At Earth, At The Same Exact Time****  
  
"How much longer do you have mother?" asked Yukina.  
  
"I don…"   
  
"She has to go now." said Botan, who now had a sword about two millimeters away from her face. "Hiei, it's me!"   
  
"Hn. She is not going." said a mad Hiei.  
  
"She has to if y…"  
  
"I have to if you don't want Kurama to die. His soul can not be away from his body for more then half a day" said Hina… looking as though she really wanted to stay, but knew she couldn't.  
  
"Mom. You don't want to stay here with us?" said Hiei getting up to rum away, now feeling hurt.  
  
"Hiei, stay" said a pleading Yukina. "She doesn't want to leave, but she doesn't want to kill Kurama, but if you let her go, she will be with us in spirit"   
  
A startled Hiei stared at her. "Fine, but Botan, can we have five more minutes?"  
  
"Hai (3)" said Botan, leaving.  
  
"Mom, I will miss you" said a crying Yukina.  
  
"Same with me." said Hiei, hugging his mother and his sister at the same time.   
  
"I will miss you too" said Hina and this goes on for five minutes *Botan comes in*  
  
"Hina, you have to go now, if not, Kurama might die." said Botan, looking worried and stressed.  
  
"Hai." said Hina, getting ready to leave. "I will miss you two, and I will be by you always."  
  
"Mom, goodbye." said Yukina.  
  
"Ai Shiteru Mother (5)" said Hiei looking on the verge of tears.   
  
"Good bye, and take care of yourselves" said Hina "I am ready to go." with those last words, Kurama fell on the floor, and then woke up.  
  
"Where am I? What happ… Hiei, Yukina, are you alright?" asked Kurama looking very worried.  
  
"We are fine. But let us explain" said Yukina, looking at Hiei, and then heard a *PLOP* on the floor and saw another black tear gem.  
  
****Later****  
  
"Wow, that is why I felt so weird today" said Kurama.  
  
"Must have been" said Yukina. "Right Hiei?"  
  
"Oh… wha… yes. That is right." said Hiei like he heard everything, but had really been looking out the window… staring off into space (which is fun! try it!)  
  
"It's getting late, lets go home." said Kurama, helping Yukina get up.   
  
"Good night Hiei-san and Kurama-san" said Yukina, sowing them the way out.  
  
****On The Way Home****  
  
"So, what did you're mom say?" asked Kurama to Hiei.  
  
"Nothing, just what I already knew. That it wasn't her choice, and my father is at fault" said Hiei.  
  
"Well, here is my house… Good night" said Kurama going into his house.  
  
"Good night." said Hiei, and when he was sure Kurama wasn't there anymore *turned his head around* "Good night Mother. And thank you."  
  
"Good night, my baby."   
  
______________________*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*______________________  
  
A/N: So… how was that? Oh, yes everyone, Hiei would say all those things, and here are the number things:  
  
1) Kawaii is Cute in Japanese  
2) Fourteen Weeks is the Koorime Pregnancy Cycle  
3) Hai is Yes in Japanese  
4) What happened to four? Where is four? WHERE THE FUCK IS FOUR? *flipping threw all her notes and stories* Ahhhh fuck it. On to number 5! *points finger out to the north… and looks like George Washington on the rock pictures… and I do need mental help!* IT'S MY STORY, MY PLOT! SO THERE!  
5) Ai Shiteru is a really romantic way of say "I Love You" in Japanese  
  
And please review. I decided that if I get four more reviews, the next chapter will be posted! So there! 


End file.
